King of Fighters/Garou: Mark of the Street Fighter
by Darkstalker
Summary: Very hard to follow fic. Long. Read at your own risk. Oh yeah, you probably won't see italics or anything. Sorry.


Garou/King of Fighters: Mark of Street Fighters  
  
Legal crap: If you don't know this by now, you're pathetic. I don't own these guys, blah blah, these guys are owned by Snk and Capcom, blah blah...you know the deal. Oh, and any guys that are not from there I made myself.  
Author's notes: I've rewritten some parts of the story, some all new parts have been added, as well as dates and chapter names. ^_^ This was originally called 'Garou: Mark of the Street Fighters' but I added the KOF in because I thought that KOF also played a very important role in this fic (more important than what I first thought it would)  
  
Prologue  
"Nothing is Finished, not even with Death."  
  
{}=={} 1998 {}=={} Geese Tower, Southtown, USA {}=={}  
Terry Bogard looked down as Geese Howard fell to his doom. There is no hope left, he thought. The Lone Wolf looked through his memories of his greatest enemy. He felt good at having the person that killed his father dead, and yet...he felt a little sad at the death of Geese. Geese had given him challenge. Geese had given him pains. Geese had given him a purpose in life. And now he's dead, the same way he was defeated the first time. How ironic.  
"May you die a legend," he muttered softly. Then he turned around to go back inside Geese's Tower.  
The unconscious bodies of Andy, Joe, Mai, Yamazaki, Billy as well as Raiden were lying all over the place, evidence of the earlier fight in which he ran away from to chase after Geese, as well as the dead bodies Ripper and Hopper, which were torn apart by something unknown earlier. However, one thing stood out in his eye. A young boy, about seven or eight, Terry mused, was standing in the middle of it all, surveying the scene calmly.  
Terry walked towards the boy. He felt something similar in the boy but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the eyes, as they stared back unafraid, just curious at seeing a stranger.  
For some strange reason, Terry thought he there was something...familiar about the boy. Whatever it was, it was unknown.  
"What's your name, boy?" Terry asked.  
The boy looked at him, face twisted into an expression of anger, and horror, as Terry asked the question. Then he looked closely at Terry, nodded for some strange reason, and answered the question.  
"Rock Howard."  
  
[]==[]  
  
Chapter 1  
"Lucky Girl"  
  
{}=={} May 15, 7.30 pm, 2002 A.D {}=={} Sushi King, New York, USA {}=={}  
Author's note: Do NOT ask me about the Sushi King name. It's a joke from me and my friends that I know personally.  
  
"Ah, there you are Ryu! I haven't seen you in years!"  
Ryu Hoshi looked up from his plate of sushi as Ken Masters walked up to him. They were in a restaurant. The restaurant wasn't all that busy as it just opened. Ryu thought that they should check out the food there when they reunited again for the first time since 4 years ago. That was when they had joined a tournament together, sponsored by some unknown people, but had its own share of good fighters. Of course, Ryu and Ken had advanced easily (although Ken lost against a certain pink gi wearing fighter), and Ryu won, barely, in the finals against a much improved Dan Hibiki.  
"Hey Ken. How've you been?" Ryu asked, while busily munching on his food, making it sound a little funny. Luckily for him Ken understood what he said.  
"Fine. I've maintained my winning streak and am now known as the OFFICIAL US champion EVER!" Ken laughed as he said that. He stood next to Ryu and gave him a thumbs up.  
Ryu smiled and continued eating. This was obviously Ken, cocky and very confident about himself.  
Ken noticed something...different about Ryu. His manner, his clothes (formal wear, which surprised Ken), even his voice. He wondered what was wrong with his childhood friend. Then he noticed something on his friend's hand.  
"Hey Ryu, what's up with the ring?" Ken asked.  
"I'm married now."  
  
***  
  
Ken got up slowly as his stomach ached from all the laughing. He knew scared the hell out of everyone in the restaurant and he didn't care one bit. How ridicilous, the person who absolutely refused to LOOK for a girlfriend is now married!  
"Look, it ain't THAT funny," Ryu said, annoyed. He helped Ken onto his feet.  
"Of course, of course," Ken said unsteadily. "Tell me, who's the lucky girl?"  
"Ken-san!" a female voice said to him.  
"Huh?" Ken turned around to see whoever it was that called out to him when he was all of the sudden tackled by something fairly small but CLEARLY female.  
"Sakura! Get off him! You know he's not used to that!" Ryu said, trying to get Sakura off Ken. He failed.  
"Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey! Ken! Didja hear! I'm married to Ryu! Isn't that awesome or what? I mean, me, married to the strongest man alive! Isn't it cool! It's like, so totally right! I mean, him and me, we're perfect!" Sakura said, shaking Ken as she did so.  
"Before I die, could you please get off me?" Ken managed to wheeze out at her. He thought that lying down on the floor with a weight on top of him wasn't all _that_ enjoyable.  
"Oh. Right." Sakura got off Ken VERY quickly, moving her hands along his back in the process. Ken didn't get up. Instead he seemed to stare blankly upwards.  
"Ken?" Ryu said slowly. "Are you ok?" Ken didn't respond. Ryu bent down to see what was wrong with Ken. Ken's back was flowing with blood. Dimly he saw Sakura running away with a small knife in her hands, covered with blood. She didn't matter. But he now knew that she was the cause of all this.  
A ticking sound was heard as well as the sound of Sakura sobbing all the while. He knew he would hear those sobs throughout his afterlife.  
He was disappointed at one thing. He was probably going to die, and it wasn't in a fight.  
Ryu almost cried at the loss of a friend and the betrayal of a loved one as an explosion broke out, killing dozens of others in the process.  
  
[]==[]   
  
Shingo Yabuki pulled over the car quickly, turning it almost 90 degrees in front of the restaurant. Sakura quickly got inside the car, half jumping in the process.  
"Drive!" she shouted, in between sobs.  
"You got it!" Shingo said, and slammed his foot down. The car sped off, leaving the destruction that ensued behind them.  
They left the scene, quickly and efficiently. Shingo drove dangerously, but it was obvious he was taking care that he didn't want to make mistakes, as he slowed occasionally, and obeyed the signals.  
"Did it go as planned?" he asked.  
"Y-yes," Sakura sobbed.  
She must be upset, Shingo thought. Maybe she still likes him? Probably, not, otherwise why would she volunteer for this assignment?  
Shingo snapped back to reality as the car abruptly stopped. Sakura had pulled on the handbrake.  
"What the hell?" Shingo said.  
Sakura pointed.  
They had almost been crushed by the huge lorry that passed them.  
Shingo was silent. Angry at his own carelessness, he sped off after the lorry had passed, and resolved to answer all of his questions later. For now, he would drive. For now.  
  
{}=={} May 16, 12.08 am, 2002 {}=={} Unnamed street, on the border of Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
Shingo knew that, when he said he would drive, 'For now', he meant exactly that.  
Sakura yawned as Shingo stared, bored, at the car in front of him, waiting for the traffic would move. He knew why there would be a traffic jam at a time like this and he didn't like it one bit.  
Shingo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and prayed that traffic would pick up soon.  
  
{}=={} May 16, 6.00 am, 2002 {}=={} Garcia Hotel, Second Southtown, USA{}=={}  
  
The alarm clock was smashed as Shingo brought his fist down on it.  
I swear, that thing is evil, he thought.  
He was very tired. He had driven all the way from New York to Second Southtown in roughly 7 hours, possibly a new record, considering the traffic. At least, the traffic to Second Southtown was terrible, since many not-so-respectable people couldn't get into it (or out) in broad daylight, could they?  
This, of course, had been the cause of his fatigue. He needed rest.  
He sighed. That's what his 3 hours plus of sleep was for.  
He got up, and went to the fridge, and took out a slice of cheese. He ate it, switching on his laptop and logging onto the Internet as he did so. He opened MSN manager and found that he had one new e-mail. He finished his cheese off and went over to the laptop to see what it was about.  
  
Shingo,  
  
Sorry about being so abrupt yesterday.  
Can you meet me at the Resident Park tonight (about 8.30)? I want to tell you something.  
  
Sakura  
  
Shingo was puzzled by this. Sakura wanted to see him? Why?  
He knew that she had been abrupt yesterday. It was obvious. He had sent her to her hotel, God-knows what the name was, and she had simply rushed out of the car and ran off without even having the courtesy to say goodbye.  
She had better explain why tonight.  
He smiled grimly as he sent back a reply.  
  
{}=={} May 16, 8:24 pm, 2002 {}=={} Resident Park, Second Southtown, USA{}=={}  
  
Shingo sat down on the bench, waiting for his date to appear. He looked up at the stars. They seemed a little clouded today. He sighed. The stars would be more beautiful if they were visible.  
He stared into the sky as he waited for Sakura.  
  
{}=={} May 16, 9.11 pm, 2002 {}=={} Resident Park, Second Southtown {}=={}  
  
Shingo got up and walked back to his car. Sakura had come, for a while, and left him confused.  
She had walked back the other way. Sure, she had apologized, but he wasn't really sure what to make of what she said next. He had been a little startled at this revelation, but then again, he thought it was appropriate. After all, nothing can quite be forgotten in this world.  
He got into his car and sped off.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
"Earrings"  
  
{}=={} May 17, 9.12 am, 2002 {}=={} Star Pheonix Hotel, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
Sakura spun the earrings around using her finger. She had found these in Ken-san's pocket. Before she...killed him. He obviously doesn't wear these himself, so she assumed this must have been for her wife.  
Sakura respected Ken a lot, and decided to honour his last gift. It was the least she could do. That's the way she saw it, at least.  
Sakura put the earrings in an envelope, marked with Ken's address, and went down to the lobby of the hotel to call a cab so that she could mail the letter.  
  
{}=={} May 14, time depends, 2002 {}=={} In a plane, above the ocean, not quite sure where :P {}=={}  
  
The sky seemed to pass fairly slowly to Ken's wandering eyes. He was going to meet Ryu tomorrow night, and he wasn't going to be unhappy about it, to say the least.  
He closed the window though, when a person he knew came up to sit next to him (the seat was previously empty).  
"Hey Ken," the man said.  
The man was dressed in a red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and even had a red cap with the words 'Fatal Fury' written on it.  
"Hey Terry," Ken smiled. "How's the trip so far?"  
"Eventful," Terry answered.  
"Eventful?" Ken repeated. "I don't get you."  
Terry grinned and pointed behind him. Ken leaned over and saw a _very_ jumpy Andy Bogard quickly changing seats every few seconds, and behind him was a very determined, beautiful girl.   
Ken allowed himself a grin, and thought of a few naughty things he could've been doing with the girl. He was thinking of some very tasty things when he was suddenly smacked in the face by a fan.  
"Ow," Ken let out. He rubbed his nose hard.  
The girl had a very angry look on her face as she stormed towards Ken, but was suddenly distracted when a sound came from behind her. Andy had ran to the back of the plane. The girl let out a cry and ran after Andy.  
"Who was that girl?" Ken asked Terry as he took his original seat.  
"You don't know?" Terry said, surprised by this. "She's Andy's girlfriend. She's been after him for ages now trying to get him to propose but it just isn't working out."  
"Ah, he doesn't like her I take it?" Ken asked.  
"Nah, he does. It's just that he's shy around girls."  
Ken laughed. "Sounds like your common bachelor."  
Terry grinned. "What I want to know is, why did you stare at her like that? Don't you have a wife?"  
Ken started coughing loudly. "*cough* Yes *cough* but that doesn't stop me *cough*," he answered. Then he looked at Terry. "What about you?"  
"Still unmarried," Terry replied.  
"Yeah, but he's had some action with his girl! I bet you he has!" a voice behind them said.  
Terry got up, went over to Joe Higashi, punched his stomach once or maybe ten times, and then seated himself again. Joe, for some strange reason, stayed silent.  
"Another thing," Ken said. "Why didn't you enter this year's US Martial Arts Championship? I easily became champ because you didn't show."  
"I had some business to take care of," Terry answered.  
"Yeah! You see! Proof enough of Terry's girl!" Joe said.  
Terry got up, and put Joe in a headlock.  
"If you value your life you'll shut up now," Terry said.  
"Ok," Joe said and went back to his seat.  
Terry also returned to his seat, but his mind was now distant. Ken realised this and didn't want to bother him. He adjusted the pillow behind his head and promptly went to sleep.  
  
{}=={} May 14, 8.01 pm, 2002 {}=={} Second South International Airport, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
Ken stretched as he walked down the ramp of the airplane. The trip had been long, and he had slept sitting up for most of the flight. It was evident that most of the other passengers had the same problem too, with the possible exception of Andy and that Mai Shiranui girl. Incidentally, Andy was up in front, already in the airport, while Mai was stuck behind the line, still on the plane.  
Ken smiled. This Andy-Mai thing was still new to him, but he thought he understood it fairly well (thanks to Terry's explanation), and it seemed like being around them would be quite funny, if not hilarious.  
He stepped off the ramp and walked towards the airport. He took a last glance at the plane before he stepped in, and thought he saw Terry with a small kid next to him.  
Ken dismissed it immediately, deeming it unimportant, and went into the airport, and went through the normal procedures.  
  
{}=={} May 14, 11.27 pm, 2002 {}=={} Pao Pao Hotel, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
"Finally!"  
Ken dropped onto the bed. He had gotten stuck in a traffic jam, and took a good three hours to get to the hotel. He also had to actually pay the driver a good deal more than he should have since the driver charged by the minute. The first thing he did when he got to Pao Pao Hotel was unpack everything, and ordered room service.  
Ken stared onto the ceiling. His mind roamed to the ends of the earth and back, but they always went back to one thing once in a while.  
Eliza.  
She had loved him, and had finally married him a few years back, but she still doesn't seem content. She was exceedingly worried about this next tournament he was entering, saying that if he went, he would get seriously injured, maybe even die. He overrode her objections though (politely, with a smile), since they weren't really based on anything, just 'women's intuition'.  
Ken 'harumph-ed'. Women's intuition, his left foot. There's no such thing as that. Of course not.  
Ken sighed. He loved her too. And that's why he always tolerated her arguements, and never really argued back, just made a decision whether she liked it or not. And in the end, if he chose something else, she would say she was sorry that she ever doubted him. This would be another one of those times.  
"Maybe if I got her a gift...earrings, perhaps," Ken muttered. "Maybe then she'd appreciate me coming here even more..."  
The doorbell rang.  
Ken got up immediately and was instinctively in a fighting stance, when a voice behind the door said, "Room service!"  
"Heh, overtrained perhaps," Ken said to himself. He lowered his guard and walk towards the door, or rather, the promise of good food.  
  
{}=={} May 15, 7.01 pm, 2002 {}=={} Omega Mall, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
The diamonds sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.  
"Perfect," Ken said. "Perfect..."  
The earrings had cost him a lot ($1290), but as he examined them, he saw that they were worth the price. These would complement Eliza's beauty, as well as stop her nagging that he never buys her diamonds.  
He tucked them in his right pocket, and looked at his watch.  
I still have half an hour left before I meet him...wonder what should I do?  
Ken looked around and saw a pretty blonde girl standing beside the fountain. Her hair was cut in a centre-parting style. She was wearing a black jacket, white top and black pants. Her body had nice curves, and her clothes definitely showed some nice things to Ken.  
Score.  
"Hello," Ken said as he walked up to the girl.  
The girl looked at him strangely, so strangely that Ken felt nervous. It was as if she was swallowing his whole life up using her eyes.  
"So that's Ken Masters," she finally said, still keeping the gaze. "How do you do? Call me Blue Mary."  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Ken said. "How do you know me? I'm popular, of course, but not _that_ popular."  
"Of course I know you. You know Terry Bogard, don't you?"  
Ah that's it. Maybe this is 'Terry's girl' that Joe was talking about. "Yeah I do. I assume he told you about me. It'd be just like him."  
Mary grinned, confirming what Ken just said, and walked towards a bench nearby and sat on it. Ken followed suit.  
"So are you taking part in this tournament?" Mary asked. "I'm looking forward to it myself."  
"Yeah," Ken said. "You?" He had guessed that she was a fighter (as he was earlier admiring her body, he had taken care to note that her muscles looked strong).   
"I'm entering too, with the Gorgeous Team."  
Ken grinned. "Gorgeous Team. Fitting name. I'm with Team Shoto."  
"I see," Mary said. "This is just a question, but if you absolutely _had_ to go somewhere during one of your matches, would you go to that somewhere or go to the match? I'm just wondering, since you claim to be a fighter and all."  
"Heh, I'd go for the match. I wouldn't miss a match for the world." He looked down at his watch. 15 minutes left. He needed to drive to the restaurant, after all. "Look, I need to go now. Talk to you sometime?"  
"Sure. Bye."  
Ken got up and walked off to get a cab. He couldn't afford to be late.  
  
  
  
{}=={} May 16, 2.23 pm, 2002 {}=={} Seraphic Arena, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
"Look, Terry, I'm 14 already. I'm not a kid anymore."  
The Garou Team had gathered in the locker room, ready for the year's King of Fighters tournament. There was a slight change in their team as Rock had been placed as the fourth member of the team, surprisingly. Terry, of course, was once again placed as team leader.  
Terry looked at Rock and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Maybe not," he said, "but these guys we're fighting ARE veterans. They've been doing these things for years."  
"I'm surprised that they actually managed to find a fourth team member in time for this year's KOF though," Andy Bogard said. "I thought they were dead when Ryu, Sakura and Ken couldn't find a fourth member. Well, funnily enough, Dan saved their butts."  
"Yeah," Terry said, "but this is only the qualifying rounds and we're already up against them. I'm pretty sure there are harder people about."  
"Cheer up man!" Joe Higashi said, "It's not as if we can't beat them! We even got little old Rock here who can kick ass!"  
Then they all waited in the locker room, waiting for the first match for their team to begin. Their opponents, Team Shoto, consisted of team leader Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Dan.  
"Special announcement, this is a special announcement."  
"What the hell?" Rock said. "What's up?"  
"To the Garou team, they have advanced to the 2nd qualifying rounds in this KOF tournament due to the absence of two members in their respective opponent's team. Therefore they need not fight but they have already advanced forward in the tournament. Thank you."  
There was a silence.  
"Odd," Andy said, "I met Ryu in Japan a week earlier along with Sakura and they were both hyped about finally being able to go to KOF this time."  
"Maybe they ate some bad food or something?" Joe said. "The point is, we WON! Easily!"  
"But without a fight and that's not like them," Terry said. "I've met all of them before one time or another and they've all been very determined to fight to the last. Heck, I've fought Ken before in an American tournament in 1994 and he barely beat me because he wouldn't give up even though ribs were cracked and his left hand as well as his nose were broken."  
The silence which followed was evident as all of the fighters were suddenly worried at what might be the cause for the lack of members. They had all (except Rock) met Ken and talked to Ken two days before and they were worried about his condition.  
"Well, no use worrying about it," Terry said finally. "Why don't we all call it a day?"  
"We haven't even done anything yet," Joe complained.  
"So?"  
"I like your thinking, Terry," Rock grinned.  
"Yeah, I think we should," Andy said.  
They all then packed up for the day, went back to their respective hotel, and slept, ignoring everything else that happened in the tournament on that day.  
  
End of Chapter 2   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"I have power."  
  
WARNING! THIS HAS KOF2001 Esaka Team ending spoilers!!! Well, not quite…but still.  
Author's note: I never knew KOF2001 would help me this much with just one inappropriate ending.  
  
  
{}=={} May 17, 11.25 pm, 2002 {}=={} Garcia Hotel, Second Southtown, USA {}=={}  
  
"Get a life, loser..."  
Get a life...  
Shingo stared blankly towards the ceiling. That's what his idol, Kyo, had said to him last year when they almost won the King of Fighters 2001. That was...what hurt him the most.  
He hated Kyo now. Kyo had dropped from his idol, to just another person on his 'I'm gonna kill' list.  
Why?  
Damn, why did he always ask why every night?  
Because...Because...  
Because I'm trying to convince myself.  
Because I want to think that the decision I made was right.  
That I was right in choosing that decision.  
But what if I was wrong?  
Does my 'power' justify the death of Saisyu? Does killing Saisyu actually prove that I'm better than him?  
Shingo turned on his bed, as he did every night, and tried to shut his mind down. But every night they didn't, every time before he went to sleep he would go through this, and after he was done, he was lucky he didn't have a dream.  
He stared at the wall, and one name clicked into his head.  
"Sakura," he said softly.  
Maybe she would understand...  
But it won't stop the hurting, the pain, the memory, or the nightmares.  
At least it'll make you feel better.  
That's true.  
Shingo shut his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
[]==[]  
  
Saisyu stared at me, who had dared enter the room without permission. He was about to send me off, when I jumped forward and gave him a punch to the jaw, followed by two jumping front kicks, just like the way _he_ used to.  
The attacks connected swiftly. I said, "Saisyu, fight! I want to see whether I've surpassed you or not!"  
Saisyu fell onto the floor, and got up quickly.  
"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded. I smirked.  
"To see whether I've surpassed you or not, like I said," I answered. "Come on then!" I raised my right hand up, palm open, and invited him to come and attack.  
Saisyu shook his head. He didn't attack. He wasn't even in a guarded stance!  
"Why won't you fight?" I asked.  
He stood silent, eyes closed, whole body straight, and seemed to create an aura of...calm, of peace.  
"If you don't fight I'll kill you!"  
Saisyu didn't even move, as if nothing happened.  
"DAMN YOU!!!"  
I rushed forward then, connecting with one body blow, two side elbows, one uppercut and one final downwards blow much like _his_ 182 Shiki, only it had a light blue aura around it instead of red crimson flames.  
And then it ended.  
I walked away as the dead body of Saisyu lay still on the floor, never to move ever again.  
And yet…I felt a chill when I killed him…  
  
  
{}=={} 2 April, 10.28 am, 2002 {}=={} Rokobungi Stadium, Tokyo, Japan {}=={}  
  
"The finals for today, which will pick who will lead the Esaka Team to victory, is about to take place in two minutes time!"  
"Heh, shouldn't be too hard for me to win the spotlight now that Kyo and K' are both gone," Benimaru said.  
"The match will consist of a winner-take-all rule, meaning a single round slugfest! The competitors are…Benimaru Nikaido…"  
Benimaru smiled. The crowd cheered for him. This was one place which knew how to appreciate just how great he was. Even if it was with the absence of the previous year's tournaments winners.  
"And Shingo Yabuki."  
Benimaru was a little shocked by this. Shingo had managed to advance to the finals by defeating Goro? How had that been able to happen? He was significantly behind Goro in terms of skills last year…  
But no matter. He would win, and that's all that mattered. He stepped up onto the arena.  
He looked around the arena and saw Shingo there, already receiving the cheers of many of his fans. He then held out his right hand, palm outwards, and a light blue flame suddenly appeared. He then snapped his hand down and closed his hand, making the flame disappear.  
Just like Kyo used to, Benimaru thought. But where in the world did he get those flames from? Maybe it's a sort of chi? But Saisyu doesn't use that sort of thing.  
He pondered on this question as he walked out to the arena, the whole stadium shouting his name, along with Shingo's.  
"Well, Beni, looks like we're up," Shingo said confidently. "I'll try not to make you lose TOO badly."  
What the hell? Benimaru thought. Since when was this kid so full of himself?  
"Don't start making awards yet Shingo," he said. "The fight's just started."  
"Oh no," Shingo replied. "It's over. For you."  
"It looks like the customary time to get ready is now over! Get ready...FIGHT!!!" the announcer said.  
Shingo ran foward and punched four times swiftly. All of the punches connected, which sent Benimaru a few steps back. This was followed up by an elbow to the stomach. Shingo then grabbed Benimaru by the neck, and a burst of blue energy sent Benimaru into the air and he fell back onto the ground, panting, a little surprised, but still in good shape.  
Not bad…but it's chi, not fire. It's used just like fire though. Damn, this is not good.  
Benimaru stood up, and charged towards Shingo. His hand shot out and Shingo tried to block, but instead, Benimaru stopped the attack, and his leg instead swung out in a turning kick, hitting Shingo at the side of the head. Benimaru spun around, his other leg thrusting into Shingo's stomach, and then spun vertically, lightning accompanying the kick that was sent to Shingo's chin. He landed on his tiptoes, arms wide open, looking down in a dramatic pose (that pictured a cross, by the way). He smiled, and looked up.  
Shingo had already recovered. He smiled grimly, and said, "This is boring. No fun. Come on, try me!"  
With that he dashed forward at an unbelievable speed, coming in with a familiar punch together with the flames, although it was blue in colour. Benimaru dodged quickly and tried to snap the Electrotrigger on him, but failed as Shingo easily ducked out of the way. Shingo jumped into the air and Benimaru did the same. As they both met, a huge explosion of blue flame and electricity sparked out across the arena and both of them fell to the ground.  
Benimaru was knocked out cold. Shingo wasn't. He got up easily. He looked down calmly at his battered foe. Benimaru was clearly breathing, but he was bleeding badly.  
"Told you it's over."  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Author's notes: Ok, ok, I've finally updated this thing, the first time in a couple of weeks (due to Palidor's request that I finish this). Phew.  
  
Chapter 4  
"Fist or Feet"  
  
{}=={} April 1, 2002, 2.57 pm, 2002 {}=={} A remote island in Japan {}=={}  
  
The winds blew. The leaves on the trees shook softly. The sky was blue. The beach, a paradise. Sounds like your typical island, but not quite.  
Adon wasn't really here for comfort or scenery. It had taken him ages to find _him_ and now that he did, he found the island to be more interesting for some strange reason.  
"Stupid ass lives alone," Adon muttered. "If he at least lived near a normal place, I wouldn't have had to borrow this ****ing ship just to come out here and talk to him."  
Adon took a few steps forward, and stopped. The air had changed. The wind had stopped blowing. There was a feeling of...being watched. A warning.  
Adon sighed. And he thought he could have surprised _him_. Now at least Adon knows that he has been found out.  
"What do you want?" a voice called out roughly.  
"A fight," Adon answered, with the Master of the Fist. To see if he is worthy."  
There was a silence.  
"Why?" the voice asked.  
"Because there is another tournament and I need some team members and I would like to see whether you are worthy or not to be on my team."  
"Tournaments hold no interest to me."  
"I know that, but the tournament is just a little sideline. I'm here to challenge you. I've been looking for you for years."  
"I remember you. A pathetic lowlife. But no matter, I accept the challenge."  
Adon grinned.  
"Meet me in the cave…"  
"Yes," Adon answered.  
Adon went forward, and immediately saw what he was searching for. A small cave in the middle of the island. Peculiar, yet fitting.  
Adon went inside the cave, which from the outside seemed dark, but from the inside was bright, bright. And yet, the outside world was lost in the darkness. It's as if the whole place shuts the outside world out of it. Another thing peculiar yet fitting.  
Adon looked forward, through the bright cave, and saw his opponent. He nodded grimly, and put his bag down. Then he took off his shoes, and put them next to his bag. Then he gave a thumb's up to show that he was ready.  
"Shall we?" Adon asked.  
"Don't talk…just fight!" Akuma replied.  
  
[]==[]  
  
Pain. Hunger. Desperation.  
Those were feelings he had never had since a long time. Since Ryu…too bad he was dead.  
Akuma swiftly ducked a kick and tried to take the offensive once again, but failed. There really wasn't much left in his life. And so he doesn't fight with his true power anymore. He doesn't even really fight. He just…exists.  
Existing, not doing anything. That's how he has been like for years. He had sealed himself away from the world to be with himself, and think of his past.  
He wasn't exactly what you'd call a nice man. Hell, only crazy people called him a nice man.  
Akuma ducked yet another kick. Damn, this guy has improved a lot. He has never met the guy personally, but has seen him in numerous battles. The guy has definitely refined his skills a lot, and is able to immediately access a situation.  
Being driven back, Akuma couldn't believe just how much the guy has changed. This was what Akuma needed. A challenge. A fight worthy of the Master of the Fist.  
Akuma was thankful for this.  
He grinned in pleasure, and decided to use a little more of his strength, but not all. He charged forward…and met Adon.  
  
[]==[]  
  
Hours passed.  
Time had slowed down considerably for both of them, but even though Adon was fighting with all his might, he couldn't take down Akuma.  
Adon sat on the ground, not quite defeated, but exhausted. He could only fight for _so_ long before he fell back onto the ground.  
"I accept."  
Adon blinked.  
"What?" he asked.  
Akuma sat down, looking at him. "I accept your offer. I will participate in this tournament you talked about."  
Adon was in shock. He couldn't believe that he had actually managed to recruit the Master of the Fist onto his team.  
"And you said some team members. I assume you need more."  
"Actually," Adon said, "I have them. The last one is you."  
"Tell me more of this tournament, and of my two teammates."  
  
[]==[]  
  
A little short, I know, but I thought that the new characters which I made up should have a chapter of their own. 


End file.
